1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for controlling gate signals of a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a method for controlling gate signals of the liquid crystal display device for reducing power consumption and allowing the liquid crystal display device to boot properly at low temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD) device comprises a gate driving circuit, a source driving circuit and a plurality of pixels. The gate driving circuit comprises a plurality of scan lines and the source driving circuit comprises a plurality of data lines. The plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines are interlaced, and each interlaced data line and scan line drive one pixel, so the plurality of pixels form a display matrix. Each pixel comprises a thin film transistor, wherein the gate end of the transistor is coupled to a scan line in the horizontal direction, the drain end of the transistor is coupled to a data line in the vertical direction, and the source end is coupled to a pixel electrode. The gate driving circuit outputs gate signals to the plurality of scan lines. If a sufficient driving voltage, such as a high bias voltage Vgh of the gate signal, is applied to a scan line, all of the thin film transistors corresponding to the scan line are turned on, meaning the pixel electrodes corresponding to the scan line are coupled to the corresponding data line in the vertical direction, for the display signal of the data line to be inputted to the corresponding pixel, so a color displayed by the pixel can be controlled.
Gate on array (GOA) technology allows the gate driving circuit to be integrated with the LCD panel, for reducing the manufacturing processing and cost. Currently, the TFT LCD device utilizing GOA technology is likely to encounter the issue of being unable to boot up properly at low temperature. The conventional solution is to utilize a thermal sensor to detect the temperature of the TFT LCD device during boot up. If the detected temperature is lower than a predetermined value, the TFT LCD device increases the voltage level of the gate signal (e.g. increases a voltage level of a high bias voltage Vgh of the gate signal), for enabling the thin film transistor of the pixel to be turned on normally at low temperature. However, the conventional solution requires extra peripherals such as the thermal sensor and relative components, causing higher manufacturing cost. Further, increasing the voltage level of the gate signal also consumes extra power.